Attack of the Puppet People
Attack of the Puppet People (also known as I Was a Teenage Doll (working title), Six Inches Tall (UK) and The Fantastic Puppet People) is a 1958 American black-and-white science fiction Horror film directed, produced and written by Bert I. Gordon. It stars John Hoyt as an eccentric doll maker. It was produced by Alta Vista Productions and distributed by American International Pictures. The film was rushed into production by American International Pictures and Bert I. Gordon to capitalize on the success of The Incredible Shrinking Man, which had been released in 1957. RiffTrax released their riff in May 2014. It is no longer available through the RiffTrax website. Synopsis and Preview Begin The film begins with a Brownie troop visiting a doll manufacturing company called Dolls Inc., owned and operated by the seemingly kindly Mr. Franz (John Hoyt). As the girls tour the factory, they see a number of very lifelike dolls stored in glass canisters locked in a display case on the wall. These are part of Mr. Franz’s special collection. Sally Reynolds (June Kenney) answers a newspaper advertisement for a secretary; Franz's previous one has mysteriously vanished. Although she is concerned about his obsession with his dolls, she reluctantly agrees to take the job. She soon meets a traveling salesman, Bob Westley (John Agar), who introduces himself as the best salesman in St. Louis and immediately sets about attempting to seduce her. Their relationship become serious enough that Bob persuades Sally to quit her job, promising to break the news to Franz. The next day however, Franz informs Sally that Bob has gone back home to take care of business and that she should forget him. She, however, is unwilling to accept this and goes to the police with a theory about Franz' role in her boyfriend's disappearance ("He made Bob into a doll!"), but Sergeant Paterson (Jack Kosslyn) is skeptical. Franz has developed a machine which can shrink people down to a sixth of their original size. He then uses it on anyone who tries to leave him. When he finds that Sally plans to quit, she becomes his latest victim. Franz has already miniaturized at least four other "friends". They are stored in suspended animation (which he has also invented) in glass jars in a display case in his office. After a reunion between Sally and Bob, Franz reveals how the process works and why he miniaturizes people (it seems that he developed a strong phobia against being alone after his wife left him). Periodically, Franz awakens his captives to enjoy parties he throws for them. During a welcoming party for the two newcomers, Franz has to deal with full-size friend and customer Emil (Michael Mark). The prisoners try, but fail to call for help. However, Sergeant Paterson begins investigating Franz, as many people he knows seems to be missing. After Franz is questioned by Paterson, he panics, announcing to his miniature prisoners that he plans to kill them and himself before he can be caught. He takes his troupe to an old theater, supposedly to test his repairs on Emil's marionette. There, he throws one last party, making his captives act out Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde for him. Bob and Sally manage to escape and make it back to Franz's workshop. Franz tracks them down, but not before they are able to return themselves to normal size. They leave to fetch the police, despite his feeble pleas. The fate of the other prisoners still miniaturized and frozen is not revealed. End Cast and Crew *John Agar as Bob Westley *John Hoyt as Mr. Franz *June Kenney as Sally Reynolds *Michael Mark as Emil *Jack Kosslyn as Sergeant Paterson *Marlene Willis as Laurie/Themesong Vocalist *Ken Miller as Stan *Laurie Mitchell as Georgia Lane *Scott Peters as Mac *Susan Gordon as Agnes *June Jocelyn as Brownie Leader *Jean Moorhead as Janet Hall Quotes Notes * In one scene of Attack of the Puppet People, Bob and Sally go on a date to a drive-in movie. The film they see is The Amazing Colossal Man, which was also directed by Bert I. Gordon. * Another of Bert I. Gordon's films - Earth vs the Spider - includes a reference to Attack of the Puppet People by one of the characters who works at a movie theater. Earth vs the Spider also starred June Kenney. See Also *McBain *The Apple *Kingdom of the Spiders *Viva Knievel! External Links *Attack of the Puppet People on RiffTrax Category:Attack of the Puppet People Category:RiffTrax Category:Official RiffTrax Category:RiffTrax in 2014